what_if_doctor_who_wasnt_axedfandomcom-20200214-history
Ale
'''Ale '''was one of the six members of the Vex council. The Council of Six Final Members Ale • Cordale • Irene • Gonett • Ostmuz • Pryex Former Members Phaedra • Eriwick I • Ostmuz I • Pryex ICategory:Infoboxes Biography Early Life Ale was originally a Time Lord who lived on an alternative version of Gallifrey. However when the Time Lords and Vardans merged with each other to become the Vex Ale was at some point ascended to Vex form. (PAN: The Eye of the Storm, Ascension) Later on Ale was appointed as the ruler of the Ale region and became one of the six members of the Vex High Council. (PAN: The Eye of the Storm) Ale later journeyed with the other council members to the main universe in order to take it over and ascend the inhabitants into Vex form. (PAN: The Eye of the Storm) Later on Ale agreed on a vote with the council to send Cordale as a spy in order to discover any Gallifreyan weaknesses. (PAN: Only Teardrops) The Begining of War Ale encountered the Mitahi and sent them on a mission to stop death on Earth. However after they failed Ale called a meeting and killed the Mitahi Council members in a fit of rage. (MOV: Leftover: End of Days) Ale was later contacted by the Rogue who informed him that Cordale had been imprisoned for being a Vex spy and that Gregori had used rape as an interrogation method. Ale then learned that the Rogue would help Cordale escape. (PAN: The Rules of the Game) Ale along with a squadron of Vex ambushed a Gallifreyan prison ship heading for Shada and rescued Cordale before taking her back to the Vex Sphere. (PAN: All Tied Up) Ale and the other council members watched the election taking place on Gallifrey. Ale was angered when Gregori won. (PAN: C'est La Vie) Ale later found Cordale scratching an image of Gregori's desk into the High Council table. After geting rid of it he decided to have Cordale revert back to her Caporial form. (PAN: The Condemned) Dealing with a Virus Ale along with the other council members began attempting to deal with a virus which had spread throughout the Vex Sphere and was killing millions of Vex. Ale and the other members met Lt. Fassle who had been brought to the Vex Sphere by Cordaale. He and the other members agreed to make LT. Fassle a mole to spy on Gallifrey in exchange for not killing him. (PAN: The Eternal Unseen) Ale and the rest of the council were later contacted by Fassle who revealed that he had been found out by the Time Lords. The council debated on what to do and Ale along with the others agreed to let Fassle fend for himself. (PAN: Folly and Shame) Ale and the other council members began to combat the virus and witnessed the effects of the virus on another Vex. After Pryax managed to create a temporary immunity to the virus and most of the council survived. However Ale and the others witnessed the death and rebirth of Ostmuz. (PAN: Vengeance is Mine) Ale and the other council members held an emergency meeting to discuss a possible permanent solution to the virus. Ale and Ostmuz were opposed to the idea of bringing in the Hal but they were overruled by the council. After the Hal told the council she could extract the virus from every Vex and place it into one of the council members which would however be fatal. Ale and the council held a debate on who should be sacrificed and initially voted for Cordale, however they were stopped by the Hal who said she needed Cordale and so Pryax was chosen instead. (PAN: The Hal) Taking part in the Battle for Gallifrey Ale, the other council members and the Hal watched as the Alliance of Planets voted to have Gallifrey removed from the Alliance. (PAN: The Stale Alliance) Ale and the other council members took part in the Battle for Gallifrey. During this Ale attempted to persue and kill Gordra but was stopped by Will Adams. (PAN: The Eye of the Storm) Returning to the Sereti Dimension Ale and the other members of the council, except for Cordale returned to the Sereti Dimension with the Hal. (CF: Aftermath) Seven years later Ale and the other council members gathered to discuss plans to invade the Alliance of Planets. He along with the other members agreed with Eriwick that they should invade the Alliance of Planets. (PAN: The Heaven of Invention) Ale and the other council members took part in the invasion of the Alliance of Planets. Ale led a Squadron of Vex in an invasion of the Mitahi homeworld. After Ascending all of the Mitahi, Ale returned to his ship and began traveling back to the Vex Sphere, however his ship suddenly exploded due to a bomb that had been smuggled on board, but Ale survived by reverting back to his incoporial form and returning to the Vex Sphere. (PAN: Winter of Discontent) Battling the Seal Ale and the other council members led a squadron of Vex in a battle against members of the resistance group the Seal who were attempting to rescue Rodan. He, the other council members were knocked out by Zenla when she activated an energy wave. (PAN: The Seal of Rassilon) Ale formed a council of Mitahi and came up with a plan to cause riots and chaos within the Mitahi population in order to rid them of the luxury of death. (PAN: The Serpent's Tooth) Ale met with Ostmuz and they both agreed that the Hal's leadership was causing the Council of Six to lack authority. Later on they both learned that Cordale had been captured by Eriwick and a squadron of Vex aiding members of the Seal (PAN: Dagger of the Mind) Ale and the rest of the council discussed what to do about Cordale. Ale was one of the three members who agreed that Cordale wasn't betraying the Vex. He and the others all agreed to expel Cordale from the council and appoint a new Cordale. (PAN: Vexterminate) During a council meeting Ale, Gonnett, Pryax and Cordale II agreed with Ostmuz that the council was falling apart under the leadership of the Hal. (PAN: If Not For Hope) Ale journeyed to Hallow IV to test invading a planet by removing death, he attended a council meeting via hologram to discuss what to do with the Hal, he later joined another meeting where he witnessed Erewick being executed by Ozmis. (PAN: United We Stand) Ale and the other council members arrived to help Ostmuz and a squadron of Vex fight off the Seal. Ale handcuffed Zenla and destroyed her time portal device with the other council members. (PAN: An Eye for an Eye) Battling Unity Ale along with the rest of the council placed the surviving members of the Seal on trial and found them guilty, they then prepared to execute them, however they were stopped when the Rogue and a new resistance group known as Unity helped rescue the Seal members, but Ale managed to detain Zenla. (PAN: Home) Ale and the other council members elected Irene, a former member of the Seal as the new Eriwick. Later on he and the others took part in a space battle with the recently escaped members of the Seal and the resistance group Unity. (PAN: Unity) Ale and the rest of the council of six escaped the destruction of the Vex Sphere via a secret gateway that led them back to Gallifrey, with Phedra, Zenla and Gordra as their prisoners. The council then set up a new base of operations in the Citadel. (PAN: Earth) Later Ale held a meeting with the other council members to discuss his success with the Mitahi, however Irene informed him that his plan was useless as they managed to do the job just fine with Vex technology. Fortunately for Ale the rest of the council agreed to go along with their arrangement with the Mitahi, Ale then gave the order to begin the initiation on Earth. Ale then later attended another meeting where he and the rest of the council rejected Phedra's plan to live in co-habitation with normal, biological lifeforms as they found it too radical. (PAN: The Ultimatum) Ale and the rest of the council were later informed by Ostmuz that the Rogue had returned to the main universe to speak with the council about an unconditional surrender and the possible return of Zenla and Gordra and to kill him if necessary. Ale and the others listened to the Rogue's suggestion for peaceful co-habitation and freedom of movement between each side. Ale along with the others were initially intrigued but ultimately rejected it and ordered the Rogue to surrender, they were then suddenly surrounded by undercover members of Unity who had arrived ahead of the Rogue. Ale and the others escaped by reverting to their incorporeal forms. (PAN: The Values of Freedom) Later Ale and the rest of the council observed the now completed Ascension bomb that would be used on Gallifrey, they ignored Irene's pleas not to use the bomb and that it was a bad idea. He and the rest of the council then led a fleet of Vex in a space battle with Unity who were attempting to evacuate all remaining Time Lords and Gallifreyans off of Gallifrey, the council then detonated the bomb as Belinda attempted to evacuate the remaining Time Lords and Gallifreyans, causing them to be ascended. (PAN: Survivors) Death Ale and the other members celebrated their victory on Gallifrey, Ale then suggested that they ascend Earth next and everyone except Eriwick agreed. After the Vex fleet arrived in Earth's orbit, Ale and Gonnett were sent down with the Ascension bomb to trace a signal with Time Lord I.D. They found the Master at a clinic who managed to convince them not to kill or ascend him and instead to take him as their prisoner. Ale and Gonnett escorted the Master back to their ship. After arriving with him to the Vex mothership, they and the others learned that the Master wished to help them ascend Earth. Ale and Gonnett returned to Earth where they planted the bomb and activated the countdown, they then returned to their ships and prepared to return to the mothership. However while on the journey, Ale's shuttle's engines were heavily damaged by laser fire from a Unity ship, causing the shuttle to plummet back to Earth where it crashed into the side of a mountain, killing him instantly. (PAN: Doctor) Personality To be added. Physical Appearance To be added. Other Information To be added. Behind the Scenes To be added. List of Appearances Panopticon Series 4 * The Rules of the Game * All Tied Up * C'est La Vie Series 5 * The Condemned * The Eternal Unseen * Folly and Shame * Vengeance is Mine * The Hal * The Stale Alliance * The Eye of the Storm Series 6 * The Heaven of Invention * Winter of Discontent * The Seal of Rassilon * The Serpent's Tooth * Dagger of the Mind * Vexterminate! * If Not For Hope * United We Stand * An Eye for an Eye Series 7 * Home * Unity * Earth * The Ultimatum * The Values of Freedom * Put Your Dreams Away * Survivors * Doctor Cold Front Season 1 * Aftermath Movies *Leftover: End of Days Category:Characters Category:Vex Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Antagonists